dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Akihiko
Hiro Akihiko is the main male protagonist of Highschool ExC. He is a young second-year student and is known throughout Kuoh Academy as a very kind person, although unsociable and only talks with his few friends. He is currently the vice-president of the Scientific Research Club and is Rudori Zagan's Knight reincarnated with a Mutation piece. Appearance He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Although when he goes out, he wears the regular clothes someone his age should have. He has brown hair with a light blond streak on the left side and brown/red eyes. When his latent power was awakened, his appearance changed drastically. He was adorned in a white hooded robe, and his hair turned blonde from a single strand, his eyes growing more sharper and turning icy blue similar to the eyes of those from Northern Europe. Personality Hiro is shown to have an attitude appropriate for an adolescent boy, as well as a model student. He is always seen smiling and tries to be nice to everybody, despite the fact that this is just a shell to hide the selfless, sad boy inside. Having gone through a heartbreak which burdened him greatly, he now always strives for the happiness of those people he calls "friends". He desires it so much, that he would take such drastic measures to ensure that they remain smiling, putting their happiness over his. During his transformation, he becomes a very laid-back but brutal fighter. Going as far as smiling and acting relaxed while engaged in combat. This is later revealed to be a fragment of his grandfather(God)'s soul, taking over his consciousness and acting on his negative feelings i.e. his insecurities. Or in the first transformation during the Excalibur crisis' case, his feelings of being lied to and betrayed by his guardian. After the Excalibur crisis, he started seeing himself as a monster and started distancing himself from his friends, even going as far as locking himself inside of his room and avoiding them. He avoided contact with them as much as possible, but put up a facade that he is fine when with them them, he retained this state of mind until Vale kidnapped him and made him part of her special team in the Khaos Brigade. This event, causing Hiro to enter a new state of mind once again. In his own words, this resolve was:"If I hurt my friends by being with them, then I'll just protect them while we're apart." After redeeming himself to the Underworld, The Three Great Powers, his friends, and his guardian, he returns to his usual self but being more protective and sociable than before, as well as accepting his heritage and power. History Prior to the series, Hiro was a child born in between the highest Angel in Heaven, Shekinah, and the strongest Exorcist Ezekiel who fell in love during the war. After God's death in the war, Shekinah fell after succumbing to her negative feelings and going berserk in the battlefield, and Ezekiel was expelled from the Vatican for still loving her. But not before he put an end to the Holy-Sword Project. After escaping, while Ezekiel was sent to Kyoto and was slowly changing into a Tengu, Shekinah went too look for her friend who fell sooner than her. She found Rassiel, who was going under the alias Mana Reiko, and entrusted Hiro to her. Promising to come back to get him once all the evil in the world is gone. To protect his identity Reiko changed his name from Hiroyuki(博之), the name his parents gave him, to Hiro(寛). He had ever since then grew up living with his guardian and foster-parent, Mana Reiko. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Hiro possesses all the powers common to a Devil. Through hard work and training under Akeno prior to the Rating Game against Riser, he has also improved his demonic powers up to the point that it was similar to that of a Bishop's. And then, he was on par with Akeno in standards. *'Dragon Shot': A move developed by Hiro. He creates this by concentrating his aura into a single sphere the size of a tennis ball. And punching it forward, resulting in a devastating beam of powerful aura. This move later inspiring Izumi to make her own variation of the technique. Master Swordsman: Hiro is an immensely skilled swordsman, having inherited the affinity with blades from his father and mother, who were both exceptional fighters themselves. Combined with his speed and Sacred Gear, he is able to dominate most of his opponents with his immense skill in using both. Adaptability: Being a fighter, Hiro has learned to adapt to any type of strategy, ability or tactics that may come his way. Most of this came from his training under Arthuria during his time in the Vale team. Above Average Strength and Defence: Despite being a Knight, Hiro still trained his body to become stronger until he reached the strength of a Low-Class Devil Rook. Immense Speed: Being a Knight, Hiro is able to move at immeasurable speeds, along with the use of his Saced Gear he can immensely accelerate his movements. In fact, he is so fast, that he can only be seen once he has stopped moving. Making it seem like he is teleporting. Flight: In the beginning, Hiro could fly using his Devil wings. Later in the story, his left wing gets replaced with a Fallen-Angel's. Equipment Time Tracer(タイム・トレーサー, Taimu Torēsā): The Time Tracer is the Sacred Gear posessed by Hiro, it holds the spirit of the Temporal Dragon, Dialga, one of two Dragons that appeared fighting from the Dimensional Gap. It clads the user's right arm with navy-blue colored armor that has circuits that light up into a bluish-green color when the power of the Dragon is flowing through them. Having merged his swords with his gauntlet, he has also shown the ability to have their blades sprout from his gauntlet. He also has shown the ability to select from the 7 fragments of his Excalibur Replica, which blade will sprout from the gauntlet. * Temporal Knight Perfect Armor (テンポラル・ナイト・パーフィクト・アーマー, Tenporaru naito pāfekuto āmā): Hiro's Subspecies Balance Breaker cannot be describe with better words than the visage of a perfect knight. Clad in a navy-blue medieval armor along with a ghastly helmet, the armor's appearance is capable of striking fear right into the hearts of Hiro's enemies. With no extravagant decoration, it just screams out usability. Despite it being so magnificent, it is carved with countless marks and battle scars, but none of them take away the beauty of the armor. If another medieval knight were to see this battle outfit, they would glow red with envy. This Balance Breaker was made through Hiro's mental image of a perfect Knight, as well as his desire to be the perfect Knight for his friends and his master. This armor also incorporates his gauntlet's ability to sprout the blades of his swords through their gauntlets, this time, allowing him to utilize two blades at once on both arms. Arondight (アロンダイト, Arondaito): Also known as the Sword of the Lake, is the second strongest Demon Sword. It is a Dragon Slayer sword comparable to Gram, although not as destructive, but still able to absorb the aura of the wielder well. Testament to this, is that Hiro was able to turn it into a destructive weapon, summoning large destructive arcs of power by merely swinging the blade, after having his aura absorbed by the blade. He recieved it from Rudori, given to him from her family's treasury after the blade chose him as it's new wielder. He then continues to use it to combat Raiser and his peerage to save Rias from her engagement, during the two's engagement party. Gram (グラム, Guramu): Also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. It is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal, which causes Hiro to compare it to a combination of Ascalon and Durandal, but does not need to be charged to do destructive attacks. It is a sword that Hiro acquired after killing it's previous wielder who possessed many Demonic Swords, Siegfried, during the events of volume 12. Excalibur Replica (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): A replica of the Excalibur given to him by Michael prior to the summit. While weaker then the original Excalibur, the sword is capable of all the abilities of each Excalibur fragment. Hiro has shown to be able to use all 7 fragments separately, as well as separate them into different swords for maximum utilization, controlling them mentally. Making it seem as if they had wielders of their own. This skill was further amplified after his training with Arthuria during his time in the Vale Team of the Khaos Brigade. Quotes *''"If I hurt my friends by being with them, then I'll just protect them while we're apart."'' —Hiro, to Vale, on the reason why he agreed to join her team in the Khaos Brigade. Trivia *Hiro has a case of gynophobia, only showing that he is afraid only to have intercourse with women, but not women in general. *Hiro's appearance is based off of Shu Ouma from the anime Guilty Crown, although a bit shorter and younger in appearance. *The appearance of his Balance Breaker is based off of the armor of Berserker from the anime Fate/Zero. Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils